Always
by VenaHope
Summary: "Your right, I'm nowhere near as strong as you and I probably won't ever be, but I refuse to give up hope. No matter what you do, I won't ever give up, you can't break me." A Young girl is sucked into the Narutoverse, and quickly learns it's not all fun and games. Humor. Drama. Mystery.
1. Chapter 1 Waking Up

**I wrote the entire chapter out, but then... then I forgot to save it and... it deleted. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! It was much better than this, so please forgive me about the chapter as I couldn't replicate it... I really want to write this story, but now I'm just in tears cause I lost all that. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

Hello, my name is Evelyn Sawyer.

I was sucked into Naruto.

I woke up in a village called Utagari, in the Land of Fire. Now, contrary to the popular belief, people in our world, if we end up in Naruto, we do indeed end up with Chakra, mainly because of the whole, people are stealing if from the Jubi thing, yadda yadda yadda. But, here's another thing.

People speak Japanese. I did not, so it a was huge issue. I could recognize what someone was generally talking about, kinda, with my limited, knowledge and familiarity with the language from hearing it so often in anime.

I found I was in Naruto, when I saw the Hidden Leaf Shinobi passing through on a C-rank mission, from what I could tell, considering it was Jounin with three kids.

I was taken in by a woman names Nomi, who taught me the language and how to write in Kanji. That took Seven months, during which i also wrote down all the information I knew of about Naruto, being the super-fan I am, and wrote it in English. I had memorized the three Jutsu. Clone. Rasengan. Chidori. As well as the hand signs. What? Naruto nerd here.

Obviously, after several long grueling months of learning control via leaf, being very careful, and getting my fitness up.

I was doing gymnastics and Parkour by the end of the year. I also figured out how to Water Walk and Tree Walk. (It was a long and painful process).

The villagers weren't pleasant people either, I can't count how many times I had to use my skills to escape or just fight groups of men attacking me.

I knew I was in the Land of Fire.

From what Nomi said, the Third was still alive, but the Fourth was dead.

Ok then, I had to prepare for war.

I discovered that I was also a Sensor and had a knack for Genjutsu, after some experimenting. My sensors skills were progressing after I practiced, and Genjutsu, I could easily cast it on anyone around me after a while.

By the time of Nomi's death, I had been in Naruto exactly One Year and Six months. Nomi had been killed by Tonto, a man who she owned money to, I found her corpse and immediately broke down.

When Nomi died, I burned down the house after taking my things and some of hers. I also set some of a few other things on fire, making the symbol of death appear if you stood on the top of a tree nearby.

I took Sora, my dog, and left the village to burn.

I had planed for the event of Nomi's death, she was in her 60s after all and need help around the house, which is why she took me in, other than the fact that she was kind woman.

I had made friends with a Innkeeper a while back, a good friend of Nomi's had died and the son had taken over the Inn, his name was Ryu.

Ryu gladly took me in, his personality reminding me of Obito... which scared me slightly at first, but I knew he was kindhearted.

One day however, he told me he told some Shinobi about me. About my abilities. I wanted to punch him. He convinced me to meet with them.

"Please Emi-chan! Please please please! I just want your dream to come true!" He said, Sora barked and jumped up at him. "Wah! Sora! No! Down! Emi-ChAAAAAAAAN! HEELP!"

In the end, I agreed, knowing I wouldn't be able to escape Shinobi even if I tried, and if I did, I might be labeled a missing nin.

But nothing could prepare me for what happened next.

* * *

I was in the area I dubbed as my training area, there were targets here and there, and spiral dents on my attempts at Rasengan.

That was a bad idea at first, so I developed it to my purpose.

A flash light.

A disk that shone light. I could also throw it like Frisbee. I sliced through trees with ease... but it was also a flash light.

Actually, I didn't mean to make the Jutsu, I was just try to focus my chakra into my hands to form the Rasengan... but then it shaped wrong and turned into the flashlight. Then I threw it in frustration and it sliced through the trees and exploded. I proceeded to faint due to chakra loss, and woke up, then swore.

The creator was the still there to this day. And so are the fallen trees.

However, back to point, I hit the trees, concealing myself as I hung upside down, and cast a light genjutsu on myself when I felt chakra signatures, Shinobi, getting closer.

I nearly fell of my tree when I saw who was in the clearing with a smiling Ryu.

Kabuto.

He had the Leaf headband, so I suppose he is still spying on the Leaf. Damn it Ryu!

"Yeah, and I saw one time she made this huge creator! See? With a jutsu!" Said Ryu enthusiastically showing Kabuto the wreckage.

The medic nin survived the area, eyeing the sliced marks on trees, and the trees cut in half. "Are you sure she isn't a Kunoichi?" Asked Kabuto. Ryu shook his head. "No she's not, I watched her train."

I jumped down in front of them making Kabuto and Ryu jump in surprise. "You were there the whole time?" Asked Ryu, a pout like tone to his voice. "Aw! Emi-chan that's not fair!" He whined.

I smirked and poked his head. "Goof. Hello, I am Sawakoto Emika, it's pleasure to meet you Shinobi-San." I bowed while offering a polite smile.

Kabuto returned the fake smile. "The pleasure is all mine, Sawakoto-San. I'm Yakushi Kabuto." He said.

I felt my heard drop to my stomach when I realized I would have to outsmart this fucker if I wanted to live.

I'm gonna die.


	2. Chapter 2 Mistakes

Kabuto insisted on my demonstrating my own abilities.

In a spar.

Why me?

Ryu watched from sidelines as I stood in front of Kabuto. "WHOOHOO GO EMI-CHAN! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!" He cheered. I sweat-dropped. _He really is an idiot._ There was no way I was winning this sparing match, not unless Kabuto decided to let me, which I doubt it since there would be nothing to gain. But that didn't mean I couldn't go down without a fight. I'll have to avoid injury, I don't know if he'll use his chakra scalps or not, and he's more than familiar with the human body, I won't escape this without an injury... but I mean this is just a spar right?

Kabuto stood still, apparently letting make first move. That was oddly merciful of him, but I guess he is trying to get me to let my guard down. My fist tightened around my knife, the only weapon I had, other than rocks, and a staff.

I quickly darted forward, aiming for his leg, he dodged my attack, and went for my shoulder, I moved dropping down and thrusting my leg out, causing him to stumble and jump away as I cast a Genjutsu of bees coming out of nowhere and stinging him without mercy.

Kabuto shouted in surprise in pain and surprise, clearly underestimating my abilities, and released the Genjutsu. Then activated his chakra scalps.

I tensed, deciding to pull out Flying Disk-Rasengan No Jutsu. I formed it into the familiar disk like shape and shined it at Kabuto who was still moving forward, he covered his eyes, I took this opportunity to jumped over him and hold a knife to his throat.

However his chakra fluxed and I realized, Substitution, and leaped out of the way of the kunai thrown at me.

Anger bubbled inside me as I searched for his signature.

I found him immediately, in a tree, and without thinking, threw the disk at the tree, the jutsu barreled throw the tree, and several trees and branches after, finally landing on the ground making a large crater and a deafening sound as it exploded.

My insides bubbled with horror. _**What have I done?!**_

I was so blinded by my pride that I revealed my secret technique, a Rasengan. A civilian girl who managed to train _herself_ to at least low genin level, and has now created a version of the Fourth Hokage's Jutsu.

I'm an idiot! There's no way I can fix this! Kabuto watched the explosion, having jumped out of the tree and narrowly missed being decapitated (if only) and landed not far away from me. I brushed off my horror as concern.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't think it would be that strong!" I took on a Ryu like tone. Kabuto pushed up his glasses, a glint in his eyes. "It's no problem, Sawakoto-San, but tell me, where did you learn that Jutsu?" He asked. "Much less, where did even learn about the hand seals required?" He asked.

Once again, horror filled my chest, but I was prepared for these questions, though, dammit would make look like prodigy. I had practiced the lie so often I felt it was real.

"My Kaa-chan used to teach me the signs when I was little, but then she was killed by enemy nin when I was seven, after that, I was on my own." I spoke carefully. "But Kaa-chan had taught me to survive, so I did until obaa-chan took me in. As for the Jutsu, I made it up." I said convincingly. "I used to live with this woman called Nomi, obaa-chan, she took me in a year and half ago, but she died last month." I said. There, a half truth.

"Is Sawakoto your real name?" Asked Kabuto. I frowned. But decided the truth would do since to many lies would look suspicious.

"No. It's a alias I use." I replied.

"What is your real name, if you don't mind me asking?" I paused, time for another lie. "Kaa-chan never told me my last name, said it wasn't safe and told me to use that one." Kabuto nodded.

"Really? So your mother was a missing nin?" He pressed. WHAT? Where had he assume... oh, right. Well, I guess that would be right.

"I don't know, she never said anything regarding a village. But Shinobi are often from villages... I so guess she was." I said. Kabuto hummed before asking.

"What was her name?"

I blinked. THINK OF A NAME WOMAN!

"Yukiko." Eh, it'll have to do.

"Her name was Yukiko." I said as if we were talking about a character from a novel. Kabuto frowned, most likely thinking about hard it's gonna be to figure out my past, or wondering if I'm bullshiting this story.

I hope he thinks the first one.

"Say, Sawakoto-San, how old are you?" I blinked.

"14."

"Ah, and have you always lived in the land of fire?" He asked. Ah, trying to narrow down potential suspects that could be my mother.

Your never gonna find her, asshole.

"No, I used to live in the Land Of Earth, then the Land Of Wind, then Wave, then Fire for a while until there was brief time in Lightning." I said naming each country that popped into my head, before finishing with, "Then Fire again, and it's wear I've stayed."

"Ok then." Said Kabuto. "So, almost everywhere."

"Yeah, but I don't remember much, since I was always kept inside." I said.

"Do you remember what the men who killed your mother looked like? There Headband?" Well, they are in the land of fire, so I said the first sign that flash into mind. "Leaf."

Hahaha, now he thinks I hate the Leaf.

"ah, I see."

I cackled in my mind.

* * *

Kabuto left, saying he had to speak to his superiors about my situation.

I guess that means Orochimaru.

Great, I won't be able to escape either, I would be found, and even if I fled to the village, I had no map! I tried to get one, but then Ryu accidentally burned it when he decided to attempt cooking.

We both sucked at cooking, except my version of sucking was all my foot turned into flavorless mush, and his food caught on fire.

"Emi-Chan! Look!" I looked outside to see Ryu hanging from a tree branch upside down, rather high in the tree. My stomach clenched as he swung around letting go of the branch. "Ryu!"

"No hands! Weeeee-ah!" He fell down, I scramble outside and ran over to him, seeing the injured boy whimpering on the ground.

The 16-year-old idiot tried to get up, but he was in bad shape. "Ryu! Ryu! Please be Ok!" I said. He coughed up blood, and I removed his shirt, and gasped at the red and blue. His ribs had to be broken, he seemed to have a concussion as well as a broken arm and leg. "Ryu! Stay awake, Ryu!" I said.

"E-emi-chan, g-get K-k-kabuto-s-san. T-there's a m-messenger b-bird i-in m-my room. I-it knows w-where to g-go." Stuttered Ryu in painful whimpers. I help him carefully into the inn, to the nearest room, and then ran to fetch the bird.

Frantically, I wrote on a piece of paper,

 _ **Yakushi-San, Ryu has been injured and is in urgent need of medical attention. Please get here quickly.**_

 _ **Emika.**_

I put the message in the little leg thing on the bird, and it flew away. I bit my nails in worry and went back Ryu, trying to help him with the little medical knowledge I had.

* * *

 **Right, there is the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it~ Please review and tell me your thoughts on Emika's character.  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Betrayal

It was dreadful night.

I spent most of the time worrying over Ryu, trying to keep him alive. I was in the middle of stopping Ryu from falling asleep again when I felt Kabuto's chakra signature nearing, and he was not alone, I felt two others with him.

Please be Leaf nin.

Ryu coughed and I whispered soothing words to him. I heard Kabuto enter along with the other two, soon he came through the door, and calmly walked over to Ryu.

"What happened?" He asked, his hands scanning the boy. "He fell out of tree, head fist, it was about a fifteen foot drop." I said.

Kabuto nodded as I watched him biting my nails again, worry filling my stomach. Kabuto offered me a fake smile that seemed so genuine. "Why don't you go downstairs? I'm sure my comrades would love to meet you." He said. I gave Ryu one last look, before leaving to go see just who was with Kabuto.

They were both male, but... I sensed something off about them, they didn't hold the friendly leaf ninja aura, but something else.

Then again, I'd along met Genin, so I guess they wouldn't have seen any horrors yet since they were kids, but these two seemed like kids... they could be barely older than me.

They wore the leaf headband though... I noted they covered up there skin in thick black clothing, they also didn't talk much.

"Hello, I'm Sawakoto Emika, what's your names?" I asked. One of them looked at me, and I almost froze. There was nothing in his eyes, no light, no emotions, no kindness, he was hallow.

These were not Leaf nin. Not normal ninja either.

"I'm Uta, he's Oto." He said gruffly. I blinked. Not familiar names. Not familiar faces. Yet so... twisted.

"Nice to meet you, um, excuse me." I left, wanting to check up on Ryu, knowing the perfectly dangerous situation I was in.

Those were Sound Nin, and I have feeling they are hear to... collect.

"Orochimaru-Sama wants to see this girl for himself." I heard from the other side of the door. I froze.

"You've done well Ryu." What.

"What about our deal?" Horror filled my gut.

"Orochimaru-Sama will give you your reward." No, no, no!

I put a hand over my mouth, and rushed to my room, careful not to give myself away. Oh god. Oh god. He's one of them.

He's one of them! Ryu... I should have never of trusted him! He's one of Orochimaru's minions! And I... I almost thought that I... he was my friend...

Tears flew down my face I frantically brushed them away. I was an idiot for not seeing it sooner. I picked up my things, stuffing them into a bag.

I had to run.

I had to run now.

I threw the bag over my shoulder, opening the window carefully, when I heard whimpers.

Not human, but... Sora!

I turned around and raced out of my room, stopping at the sight of Uta kicking the dog across the room, Sora let out a yelp as he hit the wall.

I snarled at the two of them, hurling one of my wooden arrow things at them, getting one in the knee. He grunted pulling out the arrow.

"You'll pay for that, bitch." He growled, and suddenly the room felt colder, and I choked. KI leaked out of him in waves.

I collected myself, and smirked though. I had soaked those wooden things in poison ever since I heard Shinobi were coming.

Uta slowed, and then started to get wobbly before toppling over. Oto looked at his fallen comrade, and I took this as an opportunity to throw another wooden arrow at him, hitting him in the neck.

"Ack!" He grunted, before becoming wobbly as well, and falling over.

They'd be dead in a few minutes.

I picked up Sora and turned to the door, only to see Kabuto standing in my way. His act from before was gone, as he looked truly... well, like a villain.

"Where are you off to, Emi- _chan?"_ He mocked, walking closer. I held Sora in my arms tightly, rather nervous. "Ah, and you killed two of my men.." He said, though it sounded more of an inconvenience to him. "Oh well, I care little for weak fools anyway. But tell, me, why do you seem so frightened?" He purred.

I gulped. "Y-you. I heard you talking with Ryu. You work for Orochimaru." I said.

"Where did you hear that name that it would inspire such... fear?" He asked stepping forward. "M-my Kaa-san told me about lots of S-rank missing nin, people so stay away from, she told me about the Legendary Sannin... about Orochimaru." I said, I felt Ryu's presence behind me, but I couldn't react in time before something hit my head, all went black.

* * *

 **To 431101134: Thanks for the reviews and comments. I wasn't to sure on how old I should make her, and really I wasn't sure if I should settle on 17, as your right, that is to old, so I might edit the last chapter and make her 13/14 instead and your reviews have been helpful.**

 **What did you think of Ryu's betrayal? I hinted it a little in the second chapter, don't know if you noticed. I was planing on him keeping up the act a little longer, but then decided otherwise, as it would take forever to get the plot going on that account.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer, I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting the Snake

I woke up in a cell. I coughed, then groaned. Oh great, I've been kidnapped. Sitting up I winced as my head pounded.

Stupid Ryu. How did I not see that coming? How can someone 'accidentally' set a map on fire? Much less, how did he get up in the tree so high? There were not branches, only a ninja could have gotten up there the way he did.

He let himself be injured, I guess to signal Kabuto. Not mention why would he have have messenger bird? Those were ninja exclusive.

I'm such a idiot for missing all those signs. How long? How long had he been working for Orochimaru? Has been like that all this time? Ever since I met him a year ago? His father did die... wait. Was his father killed?! Or captured? Does Ryu have any other family that Orochimaru took? Is that why he's like- NO! What am I thinking?

He betrayed me. I am stuck in this hell because of him. I hate him.

I pulled my legs to my chest, when a thought went through my mind. Sora! Where is he?! Please don't be dead! Please don't be dead!

I felt my eye water, but blinked rabidly. I would not cry. Not now. I don't know what happened. _(I don't want to know)_ Sora could be fine.

Wait.. Oh god I killed people! Granted they were about to murder Sora... yeah I don't feel as bad as I should.

I comforted myself, leaning back and closing my eyes, I fell asleep, leaving my worries behind.

* * *

 _"Twelve years ago, a Nine-Tailed fox suddenly appeared It's tails lashed out, smashing mountains and sending tital waves crashing to the shore. The Ninja rose up to defend their villages."  
_

 _An ungodly roar filled the air._

 _"Hold the attack and wait for the Fourth Hokage!"_

 _Blood, desperation, death._

 _"It's getting closer! Don't let it near the village!"_

 _Screams of terror._

 _"One Shinobi faced the nine tailed fox, in mortal combat. He sacrificed his life to capture the beast. Sealed inside a human body. This Ninja was known as, the Fourth Hokage." A flash of blond hair, blue eyes, kind smile._

 _An loud roar. Kurama._

 _The cries of a baby. Naruto._

 _A blinding flash of light._

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I jumped up, beads of sweet rolling down my face as I gasped, as if waking from a nightmare.

I, that, that was the opening of the first episode of Naruto. How-

My thoughts were interrupted as a familiar face was on the outside of my cell, observing me. I glared at him.

"Yakushi." I growled. "Where am I?!" Kabuto smirked.

"Your in a cell. However, I am hear to escort you to a certain someone who would just love to meet you." My blood ran cold.

Orochimaru.

Ah.. How am I gonna survive this mess?

I was dragged out of the cell, my hands tied behind my back, I was led through the maze... how did they navigate?

Wait. I can sense chakra. I focused, feeling several dozen, no... hundred, all over the base.. where am I?!

Some of them fading, making me feel sick as I realized why they were fading. But one stood out, a twisted, cruel, snake like chakra, causing me to shiver in realization that I was sensing Orochimaru.

I was all but thrown into the room, landing on my knees, I grunted as I was not prepared for that, but I was otherwise fine.

"Kabuto. You better not have wasted my time." I tensed, but strangely the first thought in my mind was, huh, he sounded like the dubbed, weird.

Killed by Orochimaru, well there are less dignifying ways to go. Like death via coconut. Or getting killed by a storm-trooper. Embarrassing. Oh my god am I really thinking of this now?!

"This is the girl I spoke of, Orochimaru-Sama, the one who used the Fourth's Jutsu." OH NO HE RECOGNIZED IT!

"Really? Her name?"

"Sawakoto Emika, but that is not her true name, her mother was a missing nin but was killed by Leaf Shinobi." I felt eyes on me. But dared not look up, fearing I would loose my cool.

"Do you hate them for that, Emika-chan?" I could use that. Quick, think of something you hate... Ryu. Immediately I clenched my fist, and looked up at the snake, anger shining throw terror. Hate, hate, hate Ryu. He lied to me, betrayed me! It's his fault I'm stuck here! If I ever see him again I'll kill him!

"Hm, I'll take that as a yes." Oh yay, it worked. "Tell me Emika-Chan," I do not like hearing the word 'chan' it reminds me of Him.

Emi-Chan! Oh... if I ever see that bastard again..

"Do you want them to pay?"

I want Ryu to pay, but I suppose faking my hatred on the Leaf would benefit me.

I nodded, it's easier to lie when you don't speak.

Orochimaru laughed. "Well then child, I can make you strong, strong enough to make them pay." Do I really have a choice now?

"I would like that." Wow, my voice sounded so blank. Orochimaru smirked. "Why don't you demonstrate your abilities?" He asked. I frowned in confusion.

Did he want me to just go and whip out the Rasengan? Um, that would blow this room up.

I was about to speak, when a guy around my age showed up. Ok...

"This is Yazu, defeat him in battle, and I will give you the power you seek." That's seems to good to be true.

Ok, how powerful is this dude? What's Orochimaru's real motive? And why is Kabuto looking at me like I'm gonna die?

I the ropes were cut, and I was lead to a bigger room, Orochimaru and Kabuto moving off to the side. I looked at Yazu.

I think I can take him, he's smaller than me.

Yazu suddenly hunched over, spikes growing out of his back, and he grew in size, so he was towering over me.

Never mind.

I'm dead. I didn't have my poison wooden needles on me. Actually, were was my stuff? Never mind, I need to focus on not dying.

Good thing I burned that book with Nomi. I knew it was a bad idea to keep on me. I jumped out of the way as a spike shot at me, landing on the ground. I ran as fast as I could to the wall, running up it as spikes followed me.

Ok, Ok, Ok, Genjutsu, Genjutsu, something good. OH! Got it!

I quickly cast the Jutsu on Yazu, making him see all the ones he's killed, and all the loved ones he's lost, whispering at him, saying his worst fears while looking like the grudge.

He screamed in terror and started shooting at the 'zombies' which was really nothing. Then I cast another one, one where he was underwater, drowning, choking.

He started to choke on air.

Then I made him get stabbed, several times by me, who was laughing at him saying mocking things, like haha, you fell for my genjutsu. He screamed in rage firing darts at 'me'.

"I'll kill you!" He screamed, before I decided to test a theory. You know the brain has control over the senses messing with the mind, right? Well, what if, the mind thought they were having a heart attack?

I cast the Genjutsu, as Yazu suddenly froze, then reached for his heart, yelling in pain hunching over. He wasn't dying though, so I jumped down quickly, looping one leg around his head, similarly to black widow, and tightened my legs, swinging around, then I heard a crack, before Yazu went limp.

I tumbled off Yazu, rolling onto my feet, before turning back to Yazu, who's chakra I could no longer feel.

He was dead. Wow, I've killed three of Orochimaru's whacked up ninja in a day. Or... I don't know how long I was out.

"Excellent work, Emika-Chan, though I didn't say you had to kill him." I turned around to see Orochimaru, who was chuckling. "Kabuto didn't mention you were this proficient in Genjutsu..." He trailed off like he wanted me to answer him.

"Back in Utagari Village the villagers were... well quite frankly a bunch of judgemental assholes, I practiced on them as punishment, before I left..." I said.

"Utagari village? The one that was burned to ashes?" He said in an accusatory tone.

My heart stopped. Burned to ashes? I... the fire... I didn't think it would spread.. No matter. I can't freak out about that now. What's done is done.

"Burned to ashes?" Amusement shone in his eyes.

"Yes, almost nobody survived since the fire started at night..." I could feel insides churn. "I-I didn't think the fire would spread." I said, my voice cracked.

"Ah, so it was you?" He asked, though he already knew the answer.

Huh. I've tormented villagers with genjutsu, burned down a village, killed three teenagers.. my list of bad stuff I did, just keeps growing. I have a feeling it will get bigger.

"...yes." I said.

"Hm.. interesting how you managed to train yourself in the art of Ninjutsu, even after your mother died, and develop your own jutsu, and have a talent for genjutsu..."

"I'm also a Sensor." I blurted out. I needed to make myself look as... worth keeping around for a while. I needed to live, plus if he finds out later he'll be mad I failed to mention it.

"I'm hypersensitive to chakra, so much so that I can sense anyone from far away... I could sense everyone in Utagari village, even the Shinobi that passed by when they tried to hide there signatures, and I can sense everyone in this base, a total of 218 people, including us." I said.

Interest shone in those yellow eyes. Good, good. Well, bad, really bad, but hey! I probably will live longer than a week now.

"hm, how interesting.. Kabuto, take her to back to her cell." My stomach dropped slightly, but I knew I'd gotten his attention.

For now at least.

So, let's see, I am good at Genjutsu, I burned down a village, I killed three of his men, I mimicked a jutsu created by the Fourth Hokage, but it doesn't look alike enough to be a rip off. I also am a pretty good sensor, able to sense Shinobi even with there chakra signatures cloaked.

I think I'm pretty interesting.

I was left in my cell, plotting on how the heck I would survive the next who knows how long.

* * *

 **Well. I'm off to do all kind of research on Orochimaru and his experiments, so I can figure out what kind of stuff he would do to her. I am open to suggestions. Very open.  
**

 **Do you think he would experiment on her? Also, please tell me your thoughts on Orochimaru, was he OOC?**


	5. Chapter 5 Tobi

It's been months, I think. Well, if my visions were anything to go off of, actually, the first one was my like a blurry dream (the one with the nine tails) but the rest felt... real. They took place only the present, unlike the first one. It was strange.

My abilities were tested to there limits as well, much to my displeasure.

I couldn't sense anything if it wasn't within a mile of me, yet, and apparently, if you are hypersensitive to chakra, then you are more effected by chakra flares and KI.

So much so, it becomes painful and overwhelming, like nails down a black board to loud explosions. It hurt.

As for my skills in Genjutsu, they were good, but not good enough for me to keep up for long periods of time without getting tired. I think what mostly makes my Genjutsu so effective was my vivid imagination.

I couldn't do the Rasengan-Disk without getting really tired, when I fought Kabuto before, I hadn't done a the full Jutsu, and even that one tired me out.

My dreams seemed to be focused on the Naruto episodes, showing me bits and parts of the series every other... whenever I slept. I lost count of the days, since I was underground I couldn't tell if it was day or night.

I knew I would have to survive, if I wanted to escape, I needed to survive. Unlike the other prisoners, I knew it would only be a matter of time before Orochimaru was killed. But Sasuke wasn't here yet, and if I was to go off my dreams, he wasn't gonna be here for another several months.

I never see Kabuto anymore, I suppose that's a good thing, but as soon as the Invasion happens he'll be back. If my dreams were anything to go off, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were about to head off to Wave.

My dreams, or visions, are the only entertainment for me these days.

There would be times I would see the Ex-Sannin, Orochimaru, those times consisted of weird tests, turned to experimentation after a while.

I haven't been given any weird mutation, so I'm guessing that's a good thing. That, or he has something worse in mind.

I needed to escape. Badly. I was sorting through my knowledge, trying to come up with the perfect time. The Invasion, was one, he would be weakened, distracted with Sasuke and his arms, it would be the perfect opportunity.

I've been forced to spar on occasion, with random experiments.. and occasionally someone I knew of, like the sound four.

I hope he doesn't plan on making me a member.

My dreams gave m insight on my jutsu, however I didn't dare try anything, or else I would have to explain how I could easily spy on a certain Uchiha without even leaving my cell... yeah, that wouldn't go over well.

My best shot of escape would be Chunnin Exams. Orochimaru and Kabuto would be detracted. Not mention, I didn't sense any of the sound four or Kimmimaru in this base, so they must be at another.

The fact that I've tricked them into thinking I want power, has made me less of a, this chick will try to escape, and more a, make sure she doesn't kill anyone, kinda thing.

Gaining there trust pretty much meant I had to be willing. So eventually, my leash was loosened, so to speak.

I was not important to the snake, therefore, I was not a priority, not as much as Sasuke, so I had to use that.

I needed to escape. It couldn't fail because of that very reason. I was not important. I had to escape to Konoha.

I don't care if I get thrown in T&T, I'd willingly give them any info on Orochimaru. But escaping to Konoha was my goal.

My only hope.

* * *

 _A masked man stood in dark room, only lit by the moonlight. His mask was orange, looking kinda like a lollipop, with one hole, meant for his only eyes.  
_

 _Sharingan whirled to life, then suddenly, his eye widened. " **Who's there**?" My eyes (I had eyes? I thought this was a dream/vision thing?) _

_" **Who are you girl**?" He voice was dark... Wait, this was Obito. No... Madara. Or Tobi? _

_Obito glared at me, Sharingan activated... wait, the Sharingan! Of course! Of course that overly powered eyeball can see me! So... is this astral projection then?_

 _" **I asked you a question."** He growled, not in the mood for games. _

_"I-I'm Emi." I squeaked. "How can you see me?"_

 _" **My Sharingan is allowing me to see you. Why are you spying on me**?" He asked. _

_"I'm not spying on you!" I exclaimed. "I swear I'm not... actually I don't really even mean to be here, my mind just wondered here. Who are you?" I asked._

 _Tobi regarded me for moment before answering. **"Tobi."**_

 _"Well, nice to meet you Tobi." I said, smiling. (He was one of my favorite characters... well, villain characters anyway) Tobi looked at me, and I wondered what he could be thinking._

 _" **Nice to meet you... Emi."** Slowly, I could feel my consciousness returning. _

_"I have to go now... goodbye, Tobi."_

* * *

I woke up on floor, rubbing my eyes. I had just met Tobi/Obito/Madara, through a dream.

Or at least I think I did. I really don't know how this works. I leaned against the wall and wondered what this all means, before shaking it off, I need to plan, I need to focus on escape.

Tobi can wait.

* * *

Obito walked into his room, the Zombie Duo were trying him mad, not that'd he met them yet, but hearing there constant bickering was enough to frustrate anyone.

He unconsciously activated his Sharingan, and caught sight of a ghostly figure out of the corner of his eye, making him jump in surprise.

"Who's there?" He growled. The figure became more clear, and Obito saw it was a young girl, her hair long and red, not Uzumaki red, more of a darker hue, her eyes were a pale blue, her clothing was old, and worn, and her hair was in need of a brush.

"Who are you girl?" He asked again, his patients wearing thin.

"I-I'm Emi!" She squeaked. "How can you see me?" Obito frowned in confusion, before he realized, she wasn't actually here, she seemed to be... some sort of astral form.

"My Sharingan is allowing me to see you, why are you spying on me?" The girls face showed confusion. She wasn't spying on him, no.. but she did recognize him, he did not know how, he'd never seen her before in his life.

"I'm not spying on you! I swear I'm not... actually I even really mean to be here, my mind just wondered here, who are you?"

Obito considered telling her he was Madara, but then decided against it, it was not time for that yet, and for all he knew, she might be a spy, or she may tell someone who is not meant to know yet.

"Tobi." He said. To his surprise she smiled. "It's nice to meet you Tobi." Her smile took him by surprise, by the looks of her she was in a rather unsavory position, yet she smiled so genuinely.

"It's nice to meet you to... Emi." He said softly, her smile widened, then suddenly her body started to fade, already transparent, she vanished from his view, but her disembodied voice ran through the air.

"I have to go now, goodbye, Tobi."

Obito stared at the spot she had been in, before calling Zetsu. He needed to find out who she was, and how much she knew, now.

* * *

 **So, I've dragged Obito into this mess. Hope I didn't portray him OOC to much, he's very hard to write with all those split personalities. Thanks for the advice**

 **431101134 and rosyhatake:**

 **I don't think he'd experiment with her so early either. I was planning on giving her limits, I just didn't show them at first because I was working on them. I did always plan for her to have this astral projecting thing, but the Sharingan is hax, so of course it can see her. Plus the astral thing is more of a keeping her sane, kinda thing, since let's face, it, nobody survive Orochimaru without going a little crazy, and I had to bring Obito into the story as some point. Thanks for the reviews, there always welcome! :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Escape

Emi hugged her knees, trying to get warm. Since her 'vision' of Obito, she's been lacking dreams lately. Actually she hasn't had any dreams since, which has left her in a state of depression. She didn't know when and where the invasion would take place anymore.

Emi sighed, leaning back against the wall. _So this is how it end? In the Naruto world, stuck in a cell, captured by Orochimaru? Never thought it would end this way._

Then she heard coughing. But not her own. "Hello?" She called out. "Who's there?" Silence, until a voice spoke out, quiet.

"Nobody particular, just an old friend." Emi froze, anger filling her at the sound of that voice. " _ **Ryu."**_ She hissed. "Bastard. What do are you doing here?! I thought you got your little reward, from Orochimaru." Emi spat out those words like venom.

"Hold on there princess, I'm in just as much of a pickle as you are. Stuck, imprisoned, nowhere else to go? We're in the same boat." He said sarcastically. Emi scoffed. "If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be in this mess! How could you! We were friends, and stop calling me princess!"

"You don't know anything about me, _princess."_ He snapped. Emi crossed her arms. "Why don't you enlighten me, then." She said, then looking out of her cell, cast a Genjutsu over the guards, ensuring they thought the two were sleeping.

"My family wasn't exactly a happy one, you see, my father was a Shinobi." Emi blinked. "And?"

"You don't get it. He was a Shinobi, of the Bloody Mist. A missing nin. That Inn? That was just a temporary base, a charade, of sorts, for my father. He was always trying to get stronger, more powerful. Good was never good enough for him, and he wanted power. The power of a supposedly extinct Clan, the Togumarai. He himself, did not have the genes, no, however, his wife, did. She died, but she left one thing, her seven year old son. Ryu Togumarai." Ryu spat. "My father became obessed after seeing my mother's power."

"I'm sorry, but that doesn't excuse your actions." Said Emi, but she was ignored.

"Hoping to take this blood limit, my blood limit, Kekkei Genkai as his own, he tried sought out ways to take it and make it as his own, but then his mysteriously perished." Ryu let out a humorous laugh.

"I thought Orochimaru saved me from that man, but he's the same. He just wants power." Said Ryu. Emi felt a pang of pity for her former friend. This wasn't his fault, not entirely. He was betrayed to, by his father. But it doesn't accused his actions.

"What is the Kekkei Genkai?" She asked. She heard Ryu chuckle, then some first start to float into the air.  
"We have the unique ability to move things with our mind, it takes years to master, and concentration, but over time it can become one of the most powerful blood limits on the planet. Orochimaru... cannot be allowed to get his hands on it."

"Wait, he doesn't know about this?" Asked Emi.

"No, he thinks I am useless."

"Then why are you still alive?"

"Because, princess, I am the only link between him and the clan. It was known that very few of the generations would have the power. So, he assumes my... offspring would bare better results." Emi cringed.

"Ugh. That's twisted."

"Yeah. So, I've got a plan to escape." He said.

"Oh really? Did you forget that you betrayed me?" Emi pointed out.

"Did you have any other options?" Emi sighed.

"Fine, but you betray me, I'll kill you. Now, what's the plan?"

"Well..."

* * *

"Guards! Somethings wrong, I can'- Ack ech," Emi make choking sounds, falling to the floor. The two Shinobi on guard walked over to the cell, one of them opening the door. Emi sprung to live, taking out the two guards, then grabbed the keys. Walking, she opened Ryu's cell.

 _"Tell me again why you couldn't just use your powers?"_

 _"Do I look like I have infinite chakra?" He asked. Emi shrugged. "Just saying."_

 _"Look, Orochimaru's not in the base, he's in the Leaf Village." Emi blinked. Chunnin Exams. Perfect._

 _"So he's the only one I'm really concerned with right now. Kimmimaru is also not in this base, and I know where we are, and how to get out of here. All I needed were for big baddies one and two to move out, I am way smarter than any of these morons."_

 _"Uh-huh. Your also very humble." Sassed Emi.  
_

The two of them fought off the remaining Shinobi, until they broke free, running into the night. _I'm free,_ thought Emi with a smile. Ryu then suddenly stopped. "This, is where we part ways, I got you out, you got me out, Konoha is that way so head in the opposite direction, now bye bye, princess." He said, then vanished.

Emi cursed before suppressing her signature and running in the direction he had pointed. Konoha, finally. But... Orochimaru was there.

Emi frowned, still running. If he saw her... she would need to stay near someone strong, powerful, at all times, until Orochimaru lost his arms.

Even then... she needed to be safe.

Suddenly, Emi stopped, sensing a presence. A familiar one, not Orochimaru's... someone just as bad though. Whirling around, she came face to mask with Tobi.

"Hello there, Emi." His voice was smooth, not his real voice, but scary none the less.

"I'm afraid you'll be coming with me." Emi's vision went black.

* * *

 **Okay then. Ryu has backstory, he will be a side character, possible love interest if I feel like it (don't count on it) I've been working on his character.**

 **Meanwhile Emi, she been kidnapped... again. Did not mean for her to be the damsel in distress, but, I mean... it's the Shinobi World... your gonna be a damsel in distress a whole lot around people like Tobi and Orochimaru.  
**

 **Sorry if I disappointed anyone by having Ryu be slightly redeemed, and her ditching Orochimaru, but really, I don't want my OC to go nuts.. and well... everyone who ends up with Orochimaru is nuts so I felt like if she stayed sane if would be a rip off. Anyway, I also don't have enough... stomach? To come up with horrible experiments for her to go through that are completely unnecessary in her case, unless it gave her a disability as well... which I mean... not really feeling it. So, escape time it is. Sorry if Ryu's story seemed a bit... rushed but we'll get more on that later. Please Review.**


End file.
